Untitled Illusions
by Kodamnation
Summary: One-shot for Halloween and Dia de muertos (Summaries are hard to make) Rated T because of cursing


**(=°****w°****=)(First of all: I'M NOT DEAD~! -unless I revived because of Dia de Muertos- now, Second: New story~ I should stop doing that… there are various reasons on why I haven't updated Maple Leafs Shall Rise and Death Should Have Not Taken Thee! -school reasons- But I hope that I can update sooner.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Characters: Nyo!France, Canada, Seychelles and 2pNyo!England

Françoise: 29 years old

Mathiew: 9 years old

Alice: 26 years old

Michelle: 6 years old

* * *

Recently t**H**e Bonnefoy family had moved to a quiet neighborhood on United States, they were beginning their new life since Mathiew's last 'accident'.

Mathiew had **A** secret that only him and his mother knew, he was a psychic, not the one that has mind powers and moves stuff around, but the one that can sense energy and see things that normal people don't, he has suffered bullying and rejection from the **P**eople that had found out of his secret so he and his mother ke**P**t moving whenever somebody found out.

He doesn't have any friends because of that condition, except Kumajirou which is a possessed polar bear plushie that talks and moves around onl**Y** on Mathiew's presence, even though his father abandoned him and his mother when he learned Mathiew condition, his mother didn't blame him she was very caring and compressive when it came to his 'accidents'.

When they first arrived to their new house Mat**H**iew felt uneasy like something was wrong with the energy ne**A**r his house, hopping that this time they wou**L**d stay **L**onger he ch**O**se to ignore it.

_October 26:_

_It has been a week since we have been at this house, my mamma met my neighbor whose name is Alice and told me that she was a bit obsessed with paranormal stuff, myths, legends and magic…_

**W**henever Mathiew saw that woman h**E** felt something off about h**E**r, the first time he saw her eyes he could see that she had a crazed look a**N**d it gave him the creeps

_October 27:_

_Today Lady Alice came to drink tea with mamma, when she looked at me her eyes held fear but also a glint of madness. I am worried…_

That night on his dreams there was a little girl or he assumed so, crying **F**or help, he couldn't s**E**e her well only her silhouette crouching down.

Mathiew tried to cal**L** out but the silhouette faded and he woke up

_October 28:_

_Today I went to the garden in front of my house, I wanted to feed the birds but they kept flying away… do they hate me too?..._

He sat on the sidewalk when Alice passed in front of him carrying a small white blanket with rusted red color spots, when she noticed him she hurried towards her home.

He stood up and began to walk around his house, he found a dead b**I**rd near the back entrance, another bird saw him and crashed on the house ensuring its death, a frog looked at him and croaked but it chocked itself and he stepped on a li**Z**ard killing it by accident.

…_Now I understand why they didn't come near me, they were afraid of dying but why did they die by looking at me?..._

He dreamt about the girl again, this time she was clearer, she was a bit tanned and had her hair up into two ponytails with red ribbons, she was still crying and curled up into a ball "Too late, too late, too late…"

Mathiew woke up covered in sweat it was still **D**ark outside when he heard some shuffling, he peered from the window and saw Alice dragging a bag and throw**I**ng the blanket to the trash.

After Alice left he stayed peering down when he saw **A** small girl coming out of the trash, she looked directly at him her brown eyes piercing his lilac ones "Free me…" the girl clutched her stomach and coughed up blood on her white dress "Pl-eas-e"

Mathiew woke up with a start, wasn't he already awake?

_October 29:_

_I dreamt about the girl again, she kept pleading for help and saying it was too late…_

_Mamma invited Alice over again, she looked nervous and she kept glancing at every object as if it were to pounce on her then her gaze stopped on me…_

He felt uneasy under the harsh glare that Alice was throwing at him; it held hatre**D**, accusations and a bit of f**E**ar? Mathiew excused himself and went outside trying to get rid of the feeling on being watched when he found himself in front of Alice's house, more precisely where the trash was held, the white blanket with rusted red spots caught his attention, he was going to take it but the environment suddenly felt chilly along with feelings of sadness, dread, sorrow, loneliness and regret.

He took the blanket and felt himself slipping away from his reality to a memory

[Memory]

**M**athiew woke up on an **U**nfamiliar room fill**E**d with **R**ubbish and he no**T**iced a pile **O**f dirty clothe**S** on the corner which reassembled a person, upon taking a closer look he found himself staring at the girl from his dreams, she looked really frail, bad eaten, her face covered with bruises and cuts some new some old, the movement from her eyelids suggested that she was having a nightmare.

He was going to comfort her but he remembered that he was on a memory therefore he couldn't do anything even if he wished so.

The door was thrown open revealing a little younger-looking Alice with a crazed smile and holding a knife "MiChElLe~ CoMeHeRe" the figure under the clothes shivered but slowly stood up accepting her fate.

"Good girl~ I might even feed you today" Alice said with a twisted smile taking Michelle's arm and yanking her through the door.

Mathiew followed not wanting to miss any part of the memory that may give a clue about the girl´s fate.

He arrived to the kitchen and saw Michelle sitting on a table, slightly shivering.

"DaRLiN´, mY tEa NeEdS fLaVoR~ wOuLd YoU bE a DeAr AnD cOmE?" Alice said in a sickly sweet voice dangerously playing with the knife, Michelle stayed put shivering more violently.

"GODDAMN BITCH" Alice roared with rage and got close to Michelle, she took her arm and yanked her towards her tea cup "YoU´rE mInE! YOuR wHoRe Of A fAtHeR sOlD yOu To Me!" Alice dragged the knife across Michelle´s arm making deep gashes, the droplets of blood falling in the tea "YoU mUsT ObEy Me, DeViL´s SpAwN WhOsE cOloUr Is ThE sAmE aS SiNnErS" Michelle cried as she tried to free herself, Mathiew watched horrified the scene unfold in front of his very eyes.

"You were a bad girl~"Alice said quietly sending shivers down Michelle´s and Mathiew´s spine "I´ll take you to ´the room´" she chanted and dragged a crying pale Michelle towards a navy blue door.

Mathiew tried to follow but he was thrown of the memory

[Memory end]

Mathiew felt his airway constricted, opening his eyes he found Alice towering above him her hands around his neck on a bruising grip.

"You little arsehole, you think you can peer into my trash?" Alice tightened her grip by now Mathiew was feeling lightheaded "I´ll make sure you never make that mistake again" suddenly Alice dropped Mathiew and ran back to her house, Mathiew didn´t miss the bewilderment glint on her eyes.

October 30:

I don´t know what Alice is hiding but I know it´s something not meant to be discovered, I must get back the blanket and solve this mystery on who is this girl… the bruises are still present on my neck…

Mathiew ran back home still scared of what would have happened if she hadn't let go, Françoise saw his son running like a soul that the devil's after (1)

"Mathieu, mon fil (my son), what happened?" Françoise said hugging him close "Mon Dieu, why do you have bruises on your neck!?"

Mathiew shivered at the past memory "Mamma, there's something really wrong with that woman…" Françoise began petting Mathiew's hair as she sat down "Which woman?"

"Alice, it's horrible… how?... why?... She is not a sane person" Mathiew trailed off, his eyes losing shine as if he was on a trance "Now it's ToO lAtE, tOo LaTe, ToO lAtE, tOo LaTe, ToO lAtE, tOo LaTe, ToO lAtE, tOo LaTe, ToO lAtE, tOo LaTe, ToO lAtE, tOo LaTe, ToO lAtE, tOo LaTe, ToO lAtE, tOo LaTe, ToO lAtE, tOo LaTe, ToO lAtE, tOo LaTe, ToO lAtE, tOo LaTe, ToO lAtE, tOo LaTe…" Francoise was feeling worried for her son, that event has only happened once and it left Mathiew scarred

"Mathieu, mon cher, please come back, s'il vous plait! Mamma needs you" Francoise said desperately hugging her son tighter and slowly crying "…ToO lAtE, tOo LaTe, ToO lAtE, tOo LaTe, ToO lAtE, tOo LaTe, ToO lAtE, tOo LaTe…" Mathiew kept chanting, his eyes unfocused "Mathiew, s'il vous plait, arrête " Francoise shook Mathiew, she was still shaking him when a small figure caught her eye.

The girl that Mathiew had seen on his dreams was standing before Francoise, she was too shocked that she couldn't even articulate a word.

The little girl crouched and touched Mathiew's forehead "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know" She said sweetly closing Mathiew's eyes who silenced and petting his hair.

Turning to Francoise her eyes became serious "You love him don't you?" Francoise blinked and answered "Of course, J' aime mon chéri" the girl smiled seeming satisfied with the answer and left. Francoise looked at the now sleeping Mathiew and smiled softly "I won't let anyone hurt you…"

_October 31:_

_Mamma said that it had happened again, I feel sorry, she is such a kind soul and a good mother. She could have anyone she wanted but she's stuck with me…_

_I know that I may be selfish and a burden to her, specially for my 'condition', but… Can I stay with you a little longer?_

Mathiew awoke on his bed a little bit dizzy "How did I got here? What happened?" Mathiew got out of his bed and wore his glasses just as his mother entered the room.

"You're awake! How are you feeling mon chéri?" Francoise kneeled in front of Mathiew placing her hand on his forehead "Fine, a little bit dizzy, mamma what happened?" Francoise bit her lip nervously "You had another… break down…" 'And a little girl helped you and vanished' she wanted to say but she kept it for herself, it might make matters worse.

"I'm sorry" Mathiew said quietly hugging her "Mathiew I don't want you to get more involved with Alice's stuff, no matter what" Francoise said in a nagging tone which broke into a small sob "It's just that… I don't want you to get hurt"

"Sorry mamma, I really want to help Michelle" Mathiew said breaking the hug and looking directly at his mother's eyes a glint of determination on them

Francoise stayed quiet but then she said "Okay, I suppose this girl… is important to you… just be careful" she smiled, a broken smile with tears running down her cheeks

"I'll be careful" Mathiew kissed her cheeks and tried to wipe away the tears "Merci, mamma" Francoise stood up and left the room, not before saying "Come and get breakfast… I made pancakes~"

Mathiew practically flew towards the kitchen "Well, somebody is eager to get pancakes" Francoise laughed lightly buttering the skillet "Go and get the mail for me Mathieu, when you come the pancakes will be ready"

Mathiew left the kitchen and went to the door, he grabbed the mail and a dirty envelope fell out from his grasp, on the envelope was written the word "Mattie" in a childish manner with something that looked oddly like crayons, blood and mud.

"Mail, for me? Weird, but I think I know from who is it" carefully taking the envelope, trying not to touch it with his bare skin since if he was right on the sender, he would fall on a memory.

Hiding it under his hoodie, he went back home into the kitchen and sat in front of his mother leaving the mail beside her. "Mathiew, love just remember that no matter what I'll always be with you" Francoise placed her hand on top of Mathiew's "Yes mamma, I will never forget that" He stood up and left the plates on the sink "Love you" and he left. Francoise just sighed 'Being a single mother is hard' she thought, and looked over the mail a certain one caught her attention 'again?'

Meanwhile Mathiew ran to his room and closed the door "Who are you?" his little possessed plushie asked.

"I'm Mathiew, I need help Kuma" Mathiew left the envelope in front of Kuma and the plushie began smelling it "Can you locate the person who wrote this?"

Kuma turned his black beady eyes at him "I can, but it may take awhile since she is dead…" Kuma took the letter in his paws an placed on top of Mathiew "Read it, I'll wake you up if something happens" Mathiew petted Kuma's head before taking a deep breath and touching the envelope. At that moment everything went black.

[Letter]

Mathiew opened his eyes on world filled with gray-scale colors, standing up slowly he began walking 'I barely touched the envelope…'

"Hello Mattie, sorry for dragging you this way but there are things you need to know" The silhouette of a ponytailed girl said "First of all, you are not forced to help me".

"But I will, I want to free your soul so that you may rest in peace" Mathiew knew he sounded desperate, but he couldn't help it, that was just his nature of helping others, whether they want it or not.

"Thank you, as for the things you need to know… she knows how to trick people, even the purest ones, so don't fall on her illusions, You've been thinking that you need the blanket for more memories, but it's useless she already burnt it, and finally she trapped my soul to free me you need to-".

[Reality]

At that moment Mathiew awoke to Kuma jumping on top of him (He may be a plushie but he is as heavy as a polar bear cub) "She is near, along with wine-girl and creepy-girl".

Mathiew heard the door below his room open and Francoise welcoming the guest that had arrived "Creepy-girl?" Mathiew turned to Kuma for more explanation "She has a weird aura surrounding her".

Mathiew changed his clothes for more comfortable ones (black sweatpants, sneakers and a dark orange hoodie with the imprint of a stack of pancakes) and as quietly as he could he stepped down the stairs.

"Your son was being so impolite, rummaging through my trash…!" a sickly sweet yet angry voice exclaimed. Alice.

"He is still a kid and he is experiencing life on his own way" Francoise said noticing Mathiew peeking at the door telling her with signs that he knew what to do, Alice was about to turn around when Francoise offered her a cup of tea.

"Why don't you stay and chat a little longer with me?" Francoise smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, Mathiew was walking quietly to the door when he saw certain figure under a stop sign, Michelle was standing using the sign as a support, her face was all dirty and her body was more covered in bruises and blood since the last time he saw her, after gaping like a fish for a little while he opened the door slightly and slipped through it quietly… or not quietly enough because he heard Alice scream with range behind him, he caught a glimpse of her eyes which were filled with hate, horror, fright, craziness, sadistic glee... for short many emotions that shouldn't be there.

"yOU LItTLE SHIT! cOME BaCK HeRE SO YoU cAN GET YOUR RIgHtFUL PuNIsHMeNT" Alice began laughing hysterically and ran toward Mathiew who closed the door with all his might. The door was being hit and scratched from Alice's side "GeT BacK hEre BlooDy wAnkEr!" the door kept trembling.

"Run Mathieu, I'll hold her" Francoise's voice resounded "I'll hold her, do what you need to do"

Mathiew didn't hesitate and ran as fast as his nine year old legs could carry him towards Michelle "How are you here?" he asked and stopped trying to regain his breath, Michelle took his hand and ran with him "We don't have much time, your mom won't be able to hold her for long" they were half block away from Mathiew's house when a loud CRACK was heard.

"What?" Mathiew turned his head only to find Alice running behind them "Hurry, she knows I'm helping you" Alice raised her hand and closed her eyes, gesticulating some words and her aura energy changed to something more hostile.

Michelle tugged Mathiew harder and faster "Find her book and destroy it, it's hidden at her home on "The room", by the-" Michelle's spirit made a silent cracking sound before disappearing on a cloud of smoke that oddly smelled like fish.

Alice was catching up on him, her face triumphant as she neared to her prize, 'Crap, she's going to catch me' Mathiew took a sharp left and ducked under her arm running towards her house "GeT bAck HerE!" Alice screeched, and tripped over her own feet when she turned.

Mathiew reached Alice's house and tried to open the door, only to find it locked, he tried to slam it with his shoulder but he only got a bruise 'Why this isn't like the movies?' Mathiew heard some rustling beside the house, he saw a tree that lead to the window 'How convenient…'

Pulling himself up the tree, he reached the window and found it closed 'I knew it was too good to be true' Mathiew sighed and began looking for some branch to break open the window, there was a small creaking sound and the window opened 'Eh? What…?' there was a small breeze and he heard a gentle voice on it _Go, you don't have much time left…_

Mathiew didn't hesitate and jumped inside the house

He fell clumsily on the floor making him get a new bruise 'Why do I keep getting hurt?' He stood up and ran towards the entrance door; taking a chair he put it under the handle so it wouldn't open and left to search "The room".

It didn't take long to find the only navy blue door on the house, after all, all the other doors were beige; opening the heavy door he found out nothing but a descending stairway leading to darkness 'It's like a clichéd horror movie or something' he braced himself and went downstairs only being guided by his hand. When he reached the last step he saw on the far center of the room a small rectangle of orange light, he pressed the rectangle and suddenly in all the room candles glowed with fire.

"What's happening?" He looked closely at the rectangle and found a small inscription there "Ignis… the Latin for fire?" He could hear thumping upstairs, Alice was at the door now…

'I need to find the book' ignoring the piles of ashes on the floor, the bones on a table, the blood splattered on the walls making weird signs, the carcasses of animals beside the figure that looked like Michelle on the corner, Mathiew looked for the book restlessly practically turning the room upside down, a loud smash was heard. Alice was inside…

Mathiew looked frenetically now for a hiding spot, there was a creaking door noise and footsteps descending slowly. "I know you're here~ come and play with ME~" Alice said in her 'sweet' voice and let out a cold childish laugh. Mathiew looked again at the figure on the corner "Sorry Michelle…" He whispered quietly and hid under the body also covering himself with the carcasses of the animals, only his eyes were peeking.

"Where are you Mathiew~?" Alice's figure emerged as the light hit her "I know you're near~"

Mathiew closed his eyes when she turned towards her hiding spot.

Alice began tapping her chin on a thinking matter and slowly smiled with menace "Vos invocatis Michelle" Mathiew opened his eyes and held back a scream, Michelle was bloodier than before, she had a black eye swollen shut, deeper cuts on her arms and legs, there were also some needle and fire markings.

"You know better that disobeying me…" Michelle kept quiet and looked down "Where is your friend Mathiew" she said his name with dripping hatred and venom.

Michelle stayed quiet but reluctantly pointed under the piles of bones "No my dear… The boy" Alice said losing her patience. Michelle looked at her and stayed quiet, Alice's smile faltered and was replaced with a thin line "I've got no time for your games Bitchelle" Alice muttered something under her breath and Michelle vanished.

"What a useless waste, but I know you're here" Alice said and began looking slowly all around, Mathiew's breath hitched when she went towards his place. She was about to move some of the carcasses when de door knocked.

"Stupid people interrupting me on serious times" She muttered angrily as she went upstairs, Mathiew let out a shaky breath before going to look at the place Michelle pointed. 'There's nothing here... just wood…' He stepped on it and noticed it was hollow. 'Here' He grabbed a bone and began smashing the wood, he didn't notice a pair of emerald eyes following his every move.

It took a while for Mathiew to make the hole big enough so the book would fit in or in this case come out, taking the old green book he stood up and went near the candles, he took a candle and began trying to burn the book before everything went black.

Mathiew awoke on his bed at his house as if nothing out of the extraordinary had happened 'Eh? What happened? Wasn't I at Alice's house?' A knocking sound was heard at his door "Come in" He said quietly and immediately Francoise entered.

"My dear how are you? How did you sleep?" She said giving a peck at Mathiew's cheeks

"Mamman! You're okay! Did Alice do anything to you?" Mathiew said and hugged his mother

"Of course I'm okay, but who is Alice?" Francoise said with genuine confusion

"Alice, the crazy neighbor across the street" Mathiew said pointing at the house letting go of Francoise

"Are you sure you're okay? There's no one living on that house since a year ago" Francoise said worriedly and placed her hand on Mathiew's forehead

"But she's a murderer and she is also crazy, she committed human trafficking and beat the child 'till death!" Mathiew was by now curled up in a ball 'It was real, I swear!' Francoise began petting his hair and hugged him softly "It was just a nightmare, the woman who lived there was a cute elder who loved to make cupcakes…" She kissed his forehead and made him look at her "Just a dream okay?"

"Yeah, Mamman" Francoise smiled and exited the room closing the door behind her; he didn't notice the smirk on her face nor the small glint of emerald eyes on her blue ones.

Mathiew smiled relieved that it was just a nightmare when Kuma waddled to where he was "Wine girl was replaced by Creepy girl" Mathiew's eyes widened, but he laughed it off "You have such an imagination Kuma" He petted the plushie's head

"Mathiew you food is getting cold~" Francoise voice sounded from downstairs

"Coming" Mathiew stood up and left, also missing the fact that she pronounced his name different

Kuma sat on the bed shaking his head "History repeats itself…"

* * *

**(=°****w°****=)(Did you see the hidden message?) (If not it´s Happy Halloween and Feliz Día de Muertos to all of you people)**

**P.D: I don't hate any Hetalia character, I like all of them**

**Dates:**

**October 31st: Halloween**

**November 1st: Día de todos los santos (normally for dead children)**

**November 2nd: Día de Muertos (normally for dead adults)**

**(1)-Como alma que lleva el diablo: Mexican phrase which practically means run like hell**

**And would you like that I continue this as a story?**


End file.
